Lucky Clover/Gallery
Season one Lucky closeup S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Wild West dances S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Lucky angry S01E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Spike with quill S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Apple Bloom Fencing S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Earth ponies S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Lucky and Wildfire S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Season three Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png|One Bad Apple A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png|Magic Duel Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png|Spike at Your Service Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png|Equestria Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Season five Lucky Clover sees trees with leaves intact S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Dodge Junction S5E11.png|Party Pooped Twilight "this is your dream!" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Orchard Blossom pleased; Apple Bloom annoyed S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social CMC follow Diamond Tiara through town S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png|Scare Master Distance view of Rara and CMC singing S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction The wooded camp S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Ponies staring at embarrassed Starlight S6E6.png|No Second Prances Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Ponies getting prepared for Hearth's Warming S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Pinkie Pie standing on her head S6E18.png|Buckball Season Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Twilight very nervous "I do have a plan" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle picks up a cup of punch S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png The Perfect Pear Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Applejack giving a blanket to Lucky Clover S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "who are all these ponies?" S7E14.png Applejack "the Sweet Apple Admirers" S7E14.png Triple Threat Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png A Health of Information Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Distance view of Stygian's village S7E26.png Sirens flying over Stygian's village S7E26.png Ponies walking through the village S7E26.png Ponies falling under the Sirens' spell S7E26.png Hypnotized villager ponies start fighting S7E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Distance view of Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png Caramel, Shoeshine, and Cherry Berry confused S8E3.png Left-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Right-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies eating treats at the birthday party S8E3.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying to the teachers' lounge S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Crusaders walk past the Ponyville Cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom talks to her friends at the cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom "get to the bottom of this!" S8E10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking determined S8E10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders split up at high-speed S8E10.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda sharing spaghetti S8E10.png Big Mac looking at Cranky and Matilda S8E10.png The End in Friend Rarity, Dash, and ponies play buckball S8E17.png Braeburn and Yuma Spurs at first kickoff S8E17.png Braeburn and Yuma Spurs at second kickoff S8E17.png Ponies continue playing buckball S8E17.png Rainbow does a rainboom buckball shot S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Ponies mingling in Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies hear Pinkie's yovidaphone playing S8E18.png Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer holding a stopwatch S8E19.png Starlight listening inside the trunk S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Starlight "what if the Great and Powerful" S8E19.png Starlight and ponies looking behind S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies in awe of Trixie's escape S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "but if you're there" S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "who's in here?" S8E19.png Trixie's stage is engulfed in smoke S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie finish their show S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Playing foals run past Lucky Clover MLPBGE.png Lucky Clover bumping into "Princess Erroria" MLPBGE.png RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy tangled in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Rainbow pulls herself out of list tangle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "everypony in town" MLPBGE.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity watch Twilight's meltdown MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied ponies marching on Canterlot S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Canterlot ponies and royal guards Sombrafied S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Common Ground Pinkie Pie and stallion playing buckball S9E6.png Lucky Clover bounces ball into the air S9E6.png Overhead view of buckball stadium S9E6.png Lucky Clover blowing the whistle S9E6.png Lucky Clover beginning exhibition match S9E6.png Referee doing the starting ball bounce S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the next match set S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the third match set S9E6.png Buckball falls toward the stadium field S9E6.png Quibble complaining to the referee S9E6.png Wind Sprint running away in anger S9E6.png The Summer Sun Setback Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Adult Crusaders walking over train seats S9E22.png The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Spike looking at the chaotic marketplace S9E23.png The Last Problem Rarity sits down next to Earth mare S9E26.png Rarity "weave my star spider sash" S9E26.png Rarity "now I'm behind!" S9E26.png Rarity puts birds next to star spiders S9E26.png Star spiders snarl at hummingbirds S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Granny still counting Cheerilee's bits BGES1.png Rainbow speeds to front of the line BGES1.png Ponies annoyed by Dash cutting in line BGES1.png Rainbow and ponies look back at Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow issues a challenge to Applejack BGES1.png Miscellaneous Lucky Clover Facebook Promo.jpg|Promotional Image Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see Lucky Clover in the bottom right corner. Lucky closeup S1E11.png|Season 1 Lucky and Wildfire S2E25.png|Season 2 Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png|Season 3 Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png|Season 4 Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png|Season 5 Pinkie Pie standing on her head S6E18.png|Season six